


Get Well Soon

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race has been sick for the past few days and Albert drops by to see him.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Boy Meets World

Race woke up from his flu induced nap to see his boyfriend sitting in the chair, glaring at the tv and steadfastly ignoring the redhead who had lifted Racer’s head up before setting it back down in his lap somewhere during the time Race had been passed out.

“Hey,” Race grinned up up hist best friend, “when’d you get here?”

“Beginning of the second half.” Albert grinned down, running a hand through Race’s hair, “You were already out and Spottie over there was powerless to stop me. After all, I’m the only one of your friends he likes.”

Race chuckled, his eyes shining even as the laugh resulted in a coughing fit. When he got his breath back he asked, “What are you doing here? You’re gonna get sick.”

“That does tend to be our pattern. You’ll just have to come keep me company when I get go down. And bring some of that soup you make with you.” Albert grinned down at him, “And I wanted to bring you this.”

Albert picked up the card from the end table and handed it to Race, “Also, I missed you. It’s not the same in the studio without you there.”

Race laughed as he opened the card, his face scrunching up as he read the writing, “Free Bubba. Love, Arnie?”

“Feel better. Love, Albie.” Albert rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that’s what you think you wrote,” Race laughed, handing the card over to Spot, he said, “Spottie, read this.”

Spot took the card, prepared to indulge his boyfriend but his eyes widened as he struggled to read the writing, “Fried Bologna. Love, Alvin.”

“Whatever.” Albert rolled his eyes, resuming petting Race’s head.

“I’m just saying, your handwriting looks like one of beginner class students.” Race chuckled.

“Laugh it up,” Albert groaned, “By the way, Jack and Davey are coming by in a little with some food - store bought.

Racer ignored Spot’s groan as he said, “Good. I already feel bad enough without need to ingest anything either of those two made.”

“That’s what I told them.” Albert smiled.

“Cheer up, Spottie,” Race smiled over at his boyfriend, “At least the Giants are winning!”

“Bought time.” Spot grumbled. 

He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he watched Albert and Race catch up on what they had been up to in the three days they had been separated.


End file.
